Nicht schwarz, noch weiß
by Cura
Summary: Es existieren nie rein gute und schlechte Menschen. Es kommt auf das Verhältnis davon in seinem Innersten an. Doch kann sich dies verschieben?Eine FF über Liebe, Freundschaft, Feindschaft, Voldemort.Kleine Abänderungen: Dumbledore lebt, Draco ist also kei
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

Harry öffnete die Augen. Es war noch mitten in der Nacht und er fragte sich gerade, ob ihn wohl Deans lautes Schnarchen mal wieder geweckt hätte, als er neben sich ein Lichtschein aufblitzen sah. Mit erhobenem Zauberstab, um sich Sicht in der Schwärze der Nacht zu verschaffen, stand da jemand über seinen Koffer gebeugt und war emsig damit beschäftigt diesen zu durchwühlen. Zum Glück erkannte Harry die lockigen Haare die offen über die Schulter bis zur Mitte des Rückens vielen, sonst hätte er wohl den gesamten Gryffindor Turm wach geschrieen.

„Hermine"

„Sorry Harry", flüsterte diese ohne aufzusehen zurück, „ Ich konnte nicht schlafen also habe ich einen Kontrollgang durch die Mädchenschlafsäle gemacht um zu prüfen ob alles in Ordnung ist. Aber Ginnys Bett ist leer und unten im Gemeinschaftsraum konnte ich sie auch nicht finden. Ich mach mir ein wenig Sorgen um sie. Sag mal wo hast du nur die Karte versteckt?"

„Karte?"

„Die Karte der Rumtreiber, was den sonst! Oder soll ich einfach auf gut Glück loslaufen?"

Da musste Harry ihr natürlich Recht geben. Das Schloss Hogwarts führte ein Eigenleben und es war schwer genug an einen bestimmten Ort zu gelangen ohne auf magische Hindernisse zu stoßen. Und selbst wenn die Gänge ausgestorben sind, wäre im Normalfall eine immense Portion Glück nötig um bei seiner Größe eine bestimmte Person zu finden. Dank der Karte jedoch, die von Harrys Vater und seinen Freunden entwickelt worden war und Hogwarts im Miniformat zeigte, hatten sie dieses Problem nicht.

„Ähm, schau mal im Geschichtsbuch nach, ich glaub ich hab sie dort hineingesteckt."

„Im Geschichtsbuch?", fragte Hermine nach und klang dabei ganz so, als ob sie ein Schulbuch nicht als guten Aufbewahrungsort für die Rumtreiberkarte befand. Weniger wegen der Sicherheit der Karte, eher der Zweckentfremdung des Buches wegen.

Sie zog die Karte aus dem Kapitel hervor, dass sie in der letzten Stunde Geschichte der Zauberei mit Professor Binns behandelt hatten und rutschte zu Harry unter die Bettdecke. Die Zwei breiteten die Karte der Rumtreiber vor sich aus, und machten sich stumm auf die Suche nach einem kleinen Schwarzen Pünktchen, beschriftet mit dem Namen „Ginevra Weasley".

Der Muggel-Wecker auf Harrys Nachttisch zeigte gerade ein Uhr an als Harry schließlich fündig wurde:

„Da 2. Stock. Oh scheiße sie könnte auf dem Weg zu Myrte sein!" Er sprang aus dem Bett und fing hastig an sich anzukleiden.

„Hermine bleib du da. Zu zweit unter dem Tarnumhang zu rennen wird viel zu lange dauern."

„Ja du hast recht, jetzt kommt es auf Schnelligkeit an", stimmte Hermine zu und beugte sich noch einmal über die Karte nur um sogleich, beim Anblick eines weiteren Punktes, heftig zusammen zu zucken:

„Oh nein! Harry mach schnell! Mein netter Schulsprecherpartner wird jeden Moment auf Ginny treffen!"

„Was? Aber Schülersprecher bist du und … Oh scheiße", rutschte Harry der letzte Teil etwas zu laut raus. Ron erwachte, doch Harry achtete nicht auf dessen verdutztes Gesicht, sondern schnappte sich seinen Tarnumhang und spurtete los.

„Was'n los?", ließ sich ein schlaftrunkener Ron vernehmen. Er wollte sich schon wieder umdrehen als:

„Nichts Gutes Ron. Wir könnten ein paar Probleme bekommen, du solltest lieber aufstehen."

Und beim Klang von Hermines Stimme im Jungenschlafsaal der 7. Klässler wurde Ron zwar schlagartig munter, nicht aber minder verwirrt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Saphira00** Vielen Dank für dein Kommi, ich werde versuchen schnell weiter zu schreiben!

**DiedAlone** Danke fürs Kommi und wie du in diesem Kapitel bemerken wirst, bin ich der "allwissende Autor" und es wird in dieser FF nicht hauptsächlich um Harry gehen.

* * *

Kapitel 2 

Ein leicht angesäuerter Junge stolzierte durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Er war beim Lernen über seinen Büchern eingeschlafen, doch von seinem nach Essen schreienden Magen geweckt worden. Also war er in die Küche gegangen und hatte sich von den Hauselfen einen Mitternachtssnack servieren lassen: Frisch geröstetes Toastbrot mit Schokoladen-Aufstrich und einem Glas kalte Milch.

Doch auf dem Rückweg stellte sich eine dieser dämlichen Statuen in seinen Weg. Musculus der Starke, ein riesiger aus Stein gehauener Mann, versperrte ihm den Durchgang und behauptete es sei nicht die passende Zeit um durch die Korridore zu schlendern. Ein Frechheit befand der Junge, immerhin war er Schülersprecher, doch keine Drohungen und nicht einmal ein Zauber hatten die Statue umstimmen können. Nun ja kein Zauber war natürlich falsch, doch zuviel Lärm wäre sehr unratsam gewesen. Ein lauter Knall von zerberstendem Stein hätte doch den ein oder andren Lehrer auf den Plan rufen können.

So musste der schlanke Junge sich geschlagen geben und lief in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung zu den nächsten Treppen. Aber hier lauerte auch schon sein nächstes Unglück: Die Treppe führte nur in den 2. Stock und ein lauter Schnarcher verriet ihm, dass sie ihre Richtung nicht so bald ändern würde. Leise fluchend stieg er sie hinauf, da dies immer noch den kleineren Umweg darstellen würde. Er passierte einen Spiegel und strich sich im Vorbeigehen die silberblonden Haare glatt, nicht das dies nötig gewesen wäre.

Dann hörte er es: Schritte und eine Stimme, noch gedämpft zwar, doch mit Sicherheit in seine Richtung unterwegs. Na super, kaum eine Woche war er nun Schulsprecher und schon wurde er mitten in der Nacht bei einem Regenverstoß ertappt. Hoffentlich ist es nicht Professor McGonagall, bat er im Stillen, die würde ihn bestimmt sofort zum Schulleiter schleppen und dies hier war nicht gerade ein Beweis dafür, dass Professor Dumbledore mit ihm die Richtige Wahl getroffen hatte.

Gezielt schaute sich der nächtliche Rumtreiber um und zwängte sich hinter eine Rüstung, eine besonders staubige Rüstung. Doch immer noch besser also mitten im Gang auf den herannahenden Lehrer zu warten. Möglicherweise hatte er ja doch noch Glück in dieser Nacht. Er fand, das hätte er nach als den bisherigen Unbequemlichkeiten wirklich verdient.

Die Stimme wurde lauter und der mittlerweile eingezwängte und bestaubte Junge konnte sie nun verstehen:

„ … und genau deshalb geht es mir so schlecht. Die erste Schulwoche ist noch nie so schlimm verlaufen! Genau du hast Recht, am meisten Schuld daran hat natürlich Percy. Was denkt der sich eigentlich dabei Mom und Dad so furchtbar weh zu tun. Du denkst ich sollte ihn mal besuchen und zur Vernunft bringen? Mhm das ist ein guter Vorschlag ich werde ihm die Realität so knallhart vor Augen führen das ihm nichts anderes übrig bleiben wird als wimmern zu uns zurück zu kehren! Du kennst dafür einen passenden Zauber? Oh was würde ich nur ohne dich machen. Ich bin so froh das du da bist Tom!"

Nun ein Lehrer war dies sicher nicht. 2 Schüler die offensichtlich etwas Fieses aushecken. Na denen würde er mal einen ordentlichen Schreck einjagen. Dass er, Schulsprecher hin oder her, auch nicht hier sein durfte, würden sie vor lauter Angst bestimmt nicht bemerken. Er zog sich aus dem Spalt zwischen Mauer und Rüstung hervor und sprang elegant vor das Mädchen das er belauscht hatte.

Leblose, neblig braune Augen starrten ihn kalt und unerschrocken an.

„Draco Malfoy"

Draco erkannte das Mädchen sofort: Ein Kopf kleiner als er, glatte und vor allem rote Haare und trotz des nur gedämpften Lichtes, das von den Fackeln entlang des Korridors herrührte, konnte er die vielen kleinen Sommersprossen rund um ihre Nase erkennen.

Obgleich sie rein äußerlich der Ginny Weasley glich, die er seit Jahren gerne mal schikanierte, wenn er ihr über den Weg lief, war das hier definitiv nicht sie, bzw. nicht so wie er sie kannte. Aber wie auch immer, ihn interessierte das wahre Wesen der Weasley ja keineswegs.

„Hach nein das Wiesel, findest du den Weg zu deinem Bau nicht mehr?"

„Tom sagt er mag dich, er findet dich interessant." Ginny ignorierte seine Beleidigung und ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, indessen sie ihn weiterhin genau anstarrte.

„So, so Tom sagt das und wo ist den bitte dein kleiner Freund?" Draco schaute sich angestrengt um, doch abgesehen von Weasley und ihm war dieser Korridor menschenleer.

„Tom ist hier und beschützt mich. Er sagt du bist nervös."

Ok das wurde Draco jetzt aber eindeutig zu bunt, musste er denn ausgerechnet mitten in der Nacht auf eine halluzinierende Weasley treffen? Alles was er wollte war zurück in die Kerker um sich in sein gemütliches Bett zu legen.

„Pech Weasley, da irrt sich dein kleiner Freund aber gewaltig. Wünsch dir noch einen netten Spaziergang und lass dich nicht erwischen", meinte er höhnisch und lief erhobenen Hauptes an ihr vorbei.

Zumindest hatte Draco das vorgehabt.

„Nicht so schnell." Eine Hand ergriff Dracos Oberarm, zerrte ihn in Richtung Wand. Ginny griff jetzt auch mit der zweiten Hand zu und presste ihn mit dem Rücken gegen die kalte Steinmauer. In Dracos Gesicht wurde für einen kurzen Moment seine Überraschung sichtbar, bis er sich wieder fasste und sie anzüglich angrinste:

„Ich weis, dass ich heiß bin, aber das bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass du mich haben kannst."

„Draco", Ginnys Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, aber kein lustvolles, nein. Ein Flüstern von dem sich Draco die Nackenhaare aufstellten, „ Tom möchte dich kennen lernen."

Nun reichte es Draco entgültig. Er wollte Ginny von sich stoßen, doch er konnte nicht. Er konnte keine einzige Faser seines Körpers mehr bewegen und auch seinen Blick konnte er nicht abwenden. Er war gezwungen in die seltsam trüben Augen von Ginny zu blicken. Draco saß in der Falle. Ginny belächelte ihn und kam ihm noch ein Stückchen näher. Draco hatte das Gefühl das das Licht, der Fackeln im Korridor, dunkler wurde. Die Luft fühlte sich um ein paar Grade kälter an, als es bis vor einem Augenblick der Fall gewesen war. Draco beschlich ein Gefühl das er nur ungern als Angst identifizieren wollte.

Ginny berührte nun fast mir ihrer Nase die Seine und sie setzte wieder zum sprechen an: „Tom meint..."

Lautes Getrampel unterbrach die eigenartige Stille und plötzlich erschien Harry, aus dem Nichts, im Korridor des 2. Stockes.

„Ginny", rief er ihr entgegen und sie lies von Draco ab um sich Harry zuzuwenden.

„Du der du den Dunklen Lord..."

„Ginny", Harry lies den Tarnumhang achtlos zu Boden fallen, stoppte schwer atmend vor ihr und schloss sie fest in die Arme: „Ginny komm zu dir ich bin da, ich pass auf dich auf, du brauchst Tom nicht, er ist nicht gut für dich…"

Draco der realisierte was gerade vor sich ging löste sich von der Wand, blieb jedoch auf der Stelle stehen und schaute zu wie Harry Potter immer weiter auf Weasley einredete, welche langsam anfing zu zittern und schließlich in sich zusammenbrach.

Harry schaffte es gerade noch sie festzuhalten und verhinderte somit, dass ihr Kopf auf den Boden knallte. Er legte sie vorsichtig ab und setzte sich erleichtert neben sie nieder.

„Potter. Was soll die Show?"

„Verzieh dich Malfoy!"

„Ich denk ja nicht dran, zuerst erklärst du mir was das eben sollte."

„Einen Teufel werd ich tun", Harry erhob sich und holte seinen Tarnumhang zurück. Dann tätschelte er Ginnys Wange um sie aufzuwecken. Sie regte sich nicht. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, wobei Draco instinktiv nach seinem eigenen griff, und beschwörte Wasser herauf, dass er ihr ins Gesicht spritzte. Ginny blieb so regungslos wie zuvor liegen. Daraufhin seufzte Harry laut auf und richtete sich schweren Herzens an Malfoy:

„Kannst du eine Trage herbeizaubern?"

„Eine Trage, wozu? Ich denke du solltest eher Madam Pomfrey rufen, wenn dir was an dem Wohl der Kleinen liegt."

„Nein, keine Erwachsenen, da lass ich sie lieber schweben: _Wingardium Leviosa_"

Ginnys Körper erhob sich einen Meter über den Boden und folgte der Richtung die Harrys Zauberstab anzeigte. Langsam und vorsichtig dirigierte er Ginny den Gang entlang, zu den Treppen.

Draco fing innerlich an zu kochen. Das war ja wohl die Höhe! Erst verzauberte ihn dieses kleine Wiesel und dann taucht Harry Potter – Superheld auf und macht so, als ob sie das Opfer sei. Er blickte Harry hinterher, der mittlerweile auf der Mitte der Treppe angelangt war. Er, Draco, wurde ignoriert. Na das würde er sich aber nicht gefallen lassen.

„Hey Potter, wenn du noch einen Schritt machst verfluch ich dich!"

Genüsslich beobachtete Draco wie Harry anhielt und sich langsam zu ihm umdrehte. Doch dann geschah etwas Seltsames: Harrys bis jetzt besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck wich purem Entsetzten. Draco war irritiert. Gut er hatte Potter bedroht, aber das war ja nichts Neues und wenn er ihm eines Anerkennen musste, dann das er kein Feigling war sondern sich Draco immer stellte und ihm auch kontern konnte.

Draco schaute noch einmal genauer hin und bemerkte, dass Harry ein klein wenig an ihm vorbei sah. Daraufhin drehte Draco langsam den Kopf nach hinten und schaute in 2 gelb leuchtende Augen. Einen Moment später waren diese verschwunden und er sah wie ein Schwanz aufgeregt zuckte.

Man konnte es Mrs Norris förmlich ansehen, wie stolz sie auf ihren nächtlichen Fund von Schülern, die sich verbotenerweise in den Gängen aufhielten, war.

* * *

_Würd mich über weitere Kommis sehr freuen!!_


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

„Bei Merlin, nicht auch noch Filch", entwich es Draco und mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war er bei Harry auf der Treppe angelangt. „Dir ist wohl klar, dass wenn du mich nicht mit unter den Umhang lässt, ich dich verpetzten werde, oder?"

Das war Harry allemal bewusst. Deshalb fing er erst gar nicht an zu diskutieren sondern sagte gepresst: „Stell dich dort hinten an die Wand. Ich werde Ginny zu dir schweben lassen und du wirst sie gefälligst festhalten."

Er lies Ginny sachte zu Draco schweben, der sich doch tatsächlich an Harrys Anweisungen gehalten hatte. Draco fasste Ginny unter den Armen und zog sie eng an sich, damit sie ihm nicht entgleiten konnte. Recht war ihm dies natürlich nicht. Doch besondere Notlagen erfordern besondere Opfer dachte sich Draco, denn er war alles andere als scharf darauf, von Filch erwischt zu werden.

Harry steckte seinen Zauberstab zurück in den Umhang, gesellte sich ebenfalls zu Draco und Ginny und warf den Tarnumhang über sie. Nach ein wenig hierhin und dorthin Geziehe saß der Umhang so, dass nicht von den Regelbrechern zu sehen war. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn schon konnten sie Filch auf sie zu rennen hören.

„So meine Süße, zeig sie mir, wo sind die Verbrecher."

Draco schnaubte leicht, Verbrecher, also wirklich, dass jemand so unkompetentes überhaupt als Hausmeister in Hogwarts arbeiten durfte war ja unerhört. Doch ein warnender Rippenstoß seitens Harrys erinnerte ihn daran, dass er eher darauf hoffen sollte, dass Filch sich mal wieder hinters Licht führen lassen würde. Auch das abfällige Schnauben sollte er unterbinden, denn Mrs Norris fixierte genau die Wandstelle, an der er so unglücklich gefangen war.

„Die kleinen Biester, müssen weggerannt sein, komm meine Süße wir schauen uns mal ein Stockwerk höher um." Mr Filch stieg die Treppe hinauf, langsam an den Unsichtbaren vorbei, dann war er verschwunden und die Gefahr fürs Erste gebannt.

„Scheiße Potter, Weasley ist schwer. Wie lang sollen wir noch hier herumstehen?"

„Beruhig dich und gib sie mir, dann kannst du ja abhauen."

Draco jedoch, der sich nicht so leicht um die Auflösung seines Rätsels bringen lassen wollte, griff um, sodass Ginny schräg zur Seite rutschte. Das jedoch nur so lange, bis Draco seinen Zauberstab gezückt hatte und sie abermals schweben ließ. Da sie den Tarnumhang mit sich zog stand nun ein wenig verdatteter Harry neben Draco, der mit seinem Zauberstab in die Luft zeigte.

„Was soll das jetzt wieder Malfoy, wie soll ich jetzt sehen wohin ich mit meinem Zauber zielen soll?"

Ein dreckiges Grinsen breitete sich auf Dracos Gesicht aus und er sagte in einem triumphierenden Tonfall: „Ganz einfach: überhaupt nicht Potter. Du wirst mir das Ganze jetzt nämlich erstmal erklären!"

Harry glaubte er höre nicht gut, er solle also Malfoy eine Erklärung für Ginnys Verhalten liefern? Und das hier draußen, wo Filch nun besonders aufmerksam herumschlich? Genau aus diesem Grund konnte er Malfoy auch nicht einfach Angreifen, ein bisschen Lärm und Filch wäre dieses Mal schneller da, als er auch nur „Tarnumhang" denken konnte.

„Elender Erpresser. Ich werde aber nicht seelenruhig hier stehen bleiben. Ich red mit dir, wenn wir uns auf dem Weg zum Gryffindor Turm machen."

„Soll mir recht sein." Draco wand sich um und folgte Harry, der den kürzesten Weg zurück zum Turm einschlug.

„Tja ich weis nicht was du erwartest aber es war ja wohl offensichtlich, dass Ginny geschlafwandelt ist", fing Harry zögerlich an zu erklären.

„Ah ja und dann bist du rein zufällig den selber Korridor entlang gerannt, auf dem wir uns befanden. Du hast die Situation ganz zufällig sofort durchschaut und nicht, wie es wohl zu erwartet gewesen wäre, mich in der Annahme verhext, ich würde eben dies mit ihr anstellen? Halt mich nicht für dumm Potter!"

Harry war nicht erstaunt über diese Antwort. Er hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass sich Malfoy nicht so einfach belügen lassen würde. Also Plan B, er musste wohl oder übel das ein oder andere Geheimnis preisgeben.

„Nun ich besitze ein magisches Ding mit dem ich bestimmte Personen in Hogwarts finden kann. Also kam Hermine zu mir, als sie bemerkte, dass Ginny fehlte. Und bevor du weiter fragst, es ist nicht das erste Mal das sie nachts den Turm verlässt. Also wussten wir was zu tun ist."

„Und dann hatte sie ausgerechnet das Pech an mich zu geraten", ergänzte Draco grinsend.

„Das war vielleicht ihr Glück und eher dein Pech", entwich es Harry bevor er darüber nachdachte, was er als nächstes sagen sollte.

„Soso, ich und ihr Glück, das ich so einen Satz aus deinem Mund hören würde hätte ich auch niemals erwartet."

„Vergiss es Malfoy. Sie weis einfach nicht was sie tut wenn sie schlafwandelt", versuchte Harry sich heraus zu reden.

Draco dachte kurz an den Augenblick zurück als er bewegungsunfähig gewesen war und wie sie ihn dabei betrachtet hatte. Ein kleiner Schauer durchfuhr ihn. Auf ein weiteres solches Treffen konnte er getrost verzichten.

„Dafür, dass sie angeblich nicht weis was sie tut, hat sie aber einen recht berechnenden Eindruck auf mich gemacht."

Harry gingen nun langsam die Ausreden aus, dass dieser Malfoy sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen konnte.

„Also wirklich Malfoy was interessiert es dich denn, wenn Ginny allein durchs Schloss wandert und dabei wach aussieht auch wenn sie schlafwandelt. Falls du dich da nicht auskennen solltest, das ist typisch."

„Ach ja, so einen einsamen Eindruck hatte sie aber nicht auf mich gemacht. Sie sprach dauernd von ihrem lieben Tommy der für sie da ist."

Harry zuckte bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens zusammen. Sie hätten besser auf Ginny aufpassen müssen, keiner hat bemerkt, wie schlecht es ihr anscheinend ging. Doch darum müssten sie sich in den nächsten Tagen kümmern, im Moment klebte ein viel größeres Problem an ihm: der immer skeptische Malfoy.

„Wenn man schlafwandelt halluziniert man eben."

„Ach und ist es auch normal wenn die schlafwandelnde Weasley mich derweil unbeweglich gehext hat?"

Draco hatte diesen Satz im Vorfeld gut abgewogen. Einerseits stellte es eine Demütigung für ihn da, so überwältigt worden zu sein. Doch er setzte darauf, dass Potter diese Neuigkeit in die Enge treiben würde und er endlich den Mund aufmachen müsste.

Den Mund machte Harry auch auf, doch nicht um weitere fadenscheinige Ausreden herunterzustottern sondern um entsetzt aufzuschreien:

„WAS? Sie hat gezaubert?"

„Potter du Dummkopf, willst du unbedingt Strafarbeiten machen?" Draco wusste nicht was er denken sollte, so blöd konnte doch nicht einmal Potter sein.

Auch Harry realisiert nun, dass er wohl ein paar Nuancen zu laut geworden war und flüsterte schnell, nicht das dies jetzt noch etwas bringen würde: „Lauf da vorne um die Ecke ist unser Gemeinschaftsraum!"

Das lies sich Draco nicht zweimal sagen, er verpasste Ginny mit seinem Zauberstab den nötigen Schwung und spurtete Harry hinterher. Dieser war mittlerweile fast am Portrait der fetten Dame angelangt und rief: „_Hasenbau_"

Das Portrait schwang auf, auch wenn die fette Dame sich lauthals über die nächtliche Ruhestörung empörte. Harry blieb stehen, damit Draco den Eingang auch ja nicht verpasste.

Die unsichtbar schwebende Ginny voran flüchtete er sich in den Gryffindor Turm. Harry folgte und lies einen lauten Seufzer los, als die fette Darme sich hinter ihm schloss und er sich nun im schützenden Gemeinschaftsraum befand.

Harry schaute zu Draco, der starr auf die Sessel am Kamin blickte. Harry drehte daraufhin auch seinen Kopf in diese Richtung und blickte in die fassungslosen Gesichter von Ron und Hermine.

* * *

_Tjaja das ist eindeutig eine lange Nacht für den lieben Draco._

_Was Hermine und Ron wohl mit ihm anstellen werden?g_

_Hät nix gegen einen kleinen Kommi_


	4. Chapter 4

**kleineli **Vielen Dank für dein Lob! Aufhören zu schreiben werd ich bestimmt nicht, da brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen.

* * *

Kapitel 4

Es war mitten in der Nacht und trotzdem prasselte ein Feuer im Kamin des Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraumes. Er beleuchtete eine Szene, die so unwirklich schien, dass man darüber hätte lachen können:

Nachdem Harry auf der Suche nach Ginny gegangen war und Hermine Ron die Situation erklärt hatte, hatten die beiden den Schlafsaal verlassen und sich in die Sessel vor dem Kamin gesetzt. Gebannt hatten sie die schwarzen Pünktchen beobachtet, die sich durch die Korridore bewegten. Besonders nervös wurden sie, als sie Filch und Mrs Norris direkt an Harry, Ginny und seltsamer Weise auch Draco, vorbei gehen sahen. Besonders merkwürdig aber, war das, was danach passierte: Ginny gefolgt von Harry und Draco machten sich gemeinsam auf den Rückweg. Ron löschte sogar die Karte aus und aktivierte sie von neuem, weil er dachte sie hätte wohl einen kleinen Hänger.

Doch hilflos mussten sie zusehen wie sich die 3 weiter auf sie zu bewegten, bis plötzlich alles ganz schnell ging. Die Pünktchen bewegten sich flüchtig über das Pergament und auch jenes von Filch kam in bedrohliche Nähe. Dann schwang das Portrait auf. Hermine und Ron sprangen aus ihren Sesseln hoch und starrten auf die eben hereingestürmten Personen: Harry stand keuchend am geschlossenen Eingang der fetten Dame. Draco, ein paar Schritte vor ihm, hielt sich eine Hand in die Seite, in der anderen hielt er seinen Zauberstab nach vorne gestreckt und zielte auf einen Tisch, der noch voll beladen mit Schulbüchern war.

Man konnte in ihren Gesichtern regelrecht die Verwirrtheit ablesen: Ein Malfoy in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, keine Ginny weit und breit, und oh Gott ein Malfoy der ihren Tisch bedrohte.

Harry erkannte zum Glück ziemlich rasch diese verzwickte Situation. Hermine und Ron würden, nach ihren Gesichtern zu urteilen, wohl gleich einen Zauber auf Malfoy loslassen und das die schwebende Ginny daraufhin wohl eher unsanft landen würde, war offensichtlich.

„Alles in Ordnung Ron. Keine Zauberei Hermine", und zu Draco gewand fuhr er fort, „ Lass Ginny da auf der Couch nieder.

Da er deutlich in der Unterzahl war gehorchte Draco und kurz darauf beulte sich die Couch nach unten aus. Harry lief darauf zu und zog den Tarnumhang von Ginnys immer noch regungslosem Körper.

„Ginny", rief Ron und blickte sie bestürzt an. Ginny war sehr blass und sie sah, trotz das sie nicht bei bewusst sein war, erschöpf aus.

„Sollen wir sie nicht hinauf in ihr Bett bringen?", schlug Hermine vor.

„Ja, aber bleib bitte noch eine Weile bei ihr und schau ob sie wirklich schläft. Es war tatsächlich wieder Tom und, … und sie hat, laut Malfoy hat sie gezaubert." Harry schaute bedeutungsvoll zu Hermine die sich sofort erschrocken zu Draco umdrehte, ihn hatte sie doch fast vergessen.

Draco hatte sich nicht von der Stelle gerührt, wenn er schon mal hier sein konnte, würde er sich genau umsehen, während alle um Weasley herumstanden. Rot und gold, das war ja klar, aber ansonst konnte er nicht viel finden, an dem er etwas auszusetzen hätte. Gemütliche Sessel, knisternder Kamin, große Arbeitstische. Nun gut, es war alles in allem recht einfach gehalten und strahlte nicht die majestätische Atmosphäre aus, die Draco von den Slytherin Kerkern gewohnt war.

Nebenbei lauschte er aufmerksam dem Gespräch, doch einen Reim darauf konnte er sich immer noch nicht machen. Deswegen antwortet er Hermine, als sie ihn harsch aufforderte zu erzählen was genau vorgefallen sein:

„Ich denk ja nicht daran Granger. Solang ich nicht weis was hier gespielt wird sag ich kein Ton." Und nachdem er seinen Satz beendet hatte schaute er ihr mit einem Blick in die Augen, der jegliche Hoffnung auf Umstimmung auslöschte.

Draco drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, reckte die Hand in die Höhe und lies noch ein triumphierendes „Nacht" vernehmen, eher er erhobenen Hauptes den Gryffindor Turm verließ.

Draco rechnete fest damit, dass Harry oder Ron ihm jeden Moment hinterher gerannt kamen, um ihn aufzuhalten. Dem war nicht so, er kehrte unversehrt, auch von Seiten Filchs, in die Slytherin Kerker zurück. Als er im Bett lag ärgerte es ihn jedoch ein wenig, dass er so schnell gegangen war und jetzt vermutlich niemals herausfinden konnte, was die seltsamen nächtlichen Ereignisse zu bedeuten hatten. Was soll's, war sein letzter Gedanke, als ob die Gryffindors irgendetwas Spannendes zu berichten hätten.

Die Sache die für Draco nun plötzlich so unspannend zu sein schien, war für Harry, Ron und Hermine jedoch so wichtig, dass sie diese nicht mal eben so zum Informationstausch preisgaben. Nach ein paar Beschimpfungen über den eingebildeten Malfoy legten jedoch auch sie sich ins Bett. Es war eine sehr lange Nacht gewesen.

Am nächsten Morgen waren 5 Hogwarts Schüler besonders müde.

Draco stand unter die kalte Dusche um wach zu werden.

Bei Harry und Ron musste erstmal Neville durch Wegziehen ihrer Bettdecken beim Aufstehen behilflich sein.

Hermine und Ginny wurden indessen um einiges freundlicher von ihren jeweiligen Schlafsaal Mitbewohnerinnen aus den Träumen geholt. Alle wussten wieso sie so müde waren, alle außer Ginny.

Da bin ich extra zeitig ins Bett gelegen und komm jetzt doch kaum aus den Federn, beschwerte sie sich über ihrer schlaffen Körper. Schlecht gelaunt zog sie sich an und bedauerte beim Frühstück, dass Luna nicht in ihrem Haus war. Luna würde bestimmt dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht drohte jeden Moment mit dem Kopf in ihrer Müslischale zu landen.

Eine kleine grau-braune Eule landete hinter ihrem Teller, doch sie bemerkte diese erst, als die Eule anfing aufgeregt auf und ab zu hüpfen und durch hohes Gefiepe versuchte auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Nanu, dachte Ginny, das ist doch Pigwidgeon. Sie entnahm ihm den Brief woraufhin er sich stolz aufplusterte und zur Eulerei davon flog.

_Liebe Ginny,_

_Du warst gestern wieder unterwegs…_

_Dabei bist du Draco Malfoy über den Weg gelaufen und er behauptet, du hättest gezaubert!!_

_Wir treffen uns nach dem Mittagessen am Gewächshaus 3 um dir alles genau zu erzählen._

_Reg dich bitte nicht auf,_

_Hermine_

Ginny bekam ab und zu solche Briefe geschickt. Früher zog sich daraufhin alles in ihr zusammen. Sie hatte den Eindruck, ihr Körper kühle um eine Grad ab, eine kalte dunkle Wolke umgebe sie. Alle Blicke hatte sie auf sich spüren können. Ausnahmslos jeder in der Halle sah sie an. Alle taxierten sie mit dem gleichen vorwurfsvollen Blick, sodass Ginny regelmäßig aus der Halle geflüchtet war.

Doch mit der Zeit brachten die Briefe keinen solchen Schock mehr mit sich und sie wusste, dass sie in der riesigen Schülermenge einfach unterging. Niemand zeigte mit dem Finger auf sie. Keiner konnte erraten was in diesen Unheil verkündenden Briefen stand.

Reg dich bitte nicht auf, Ginny schnaufte; aufregen, über was denn, nun gut, wenn sie ehrlich war, das mit dem Zaubern, das belastete sich doch. Das letzte Mal war Jahre her gewesen…

Je länger Ginny darüber nachdachte, umso unwohler fing sie an sich zu fühlen. Die Situation an sich war schon heikel genug, doch das sie gezaubert haben sollte…

Sich langsam den daraus resultierenden Tragweiten bewusst werdend, stand sie auf. Ein wenig frische Luft um einen klaren Kopf vor dem Unterrichtsbeginn zu bekommen würde vielleicht helfen sich zu beruhigen.

Den besorgten Blick dreier Freunde im Rücken, verließ Ginny die Große Halle. Auf dem Weg zum Ausgang kamen ein paar Slytherins die Kerker herauf gestiegen. Unter ihnen befand sich auch Draco.

Als Ginny die Gruppe passierte sprach Draco sie mit einem abfälligen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht an:

„Na heute so ganz allein unterwegs. Ohne Tommy, deinen besten Freund?"

Beunruhigt blieb Ginnys Blick an Malfoy haften. Wie viel weis Malfoy schon? Was ist heute Nacht nur passiert? Warum musste ich ausgerechnet ihm über den Weg laufen?

Verunsichert durch ihre Gedächtnislücke antwortete Ginny Draco nicht, sonder beeilte sich nach draußen zu kommen um noch ein paar ruhige Minuten zu haben.

Natürlich half die frische Luft kein bisschen. Die nächsten Stunden war Ginny unkonzentriert. Sie schweifte mit den Gedanken ab, und auch wenn sie sich dabei nur sinnlos im Kreis zu drehen schienen, konnte sie kein Unterrichtsstoff dauerhaft an die Realität binden.

Hastig schlang sie das Mittagessen hinunter und rannte schon fast zu den Gewächshäusern. Dort traf sie auf Harry, Ron und Hermine. Die 3 waren schon eifrig dabei sich über die nächtlichen Ereignisse auszutauschen.

Hermine sah Ginny auf sie zukommen und gebot den Jungs ihr Gespräch einzustellen. Ausführlich berichteten sie nun Ginny, was sich zugetragen hatte und dies führte nicht dazu, dass sie sich anfing wohler zu fühlen. Im Gegenteil.

„Ja aber, ich mein das letzte Mal ist doch schon so lange her, wieso hab ich grade gestern gezaubert und was hab ich denn nur angestellt?" Ginnys Stimme klang verzweifelt.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung Ginny", antwortet Harry bedauernd, „ als ich kam standest du mit Malfoy an der Wand und nach dem Bisschen was er erzählt hat scheinst du ihn zum Erstarren gebracht zu haben. Aber ich weis wirklich nicht, ob ich damit richtig liege, geschweige denn wieso du, sorry Tom, das gemacht hat."

Alle 4 verfielen in ein nachdenkliches Schweigen, bis es Ron schließlich zu viel wurde:

„Wir können uns noch so das Hirn zermartern, der einzige der weis wies war ist Malfoy!"

„Nun", fing Hermine vorsichtig an, „Ich denke wir sollten versuchen mit Malfoy zu reden…"

Harry fing darauf hin an zu lachen: „He Malfoy, jetzt wo ein paar Stunden rum sind sagst du uns doch sicher was im Korridor vorgefallen ist oder? Also echt Hermine, was soll den bitte dieser Vorschlag?"

„Und wenn wir ihm die Sache erzählen,"

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich angstvoll bei Rons Vorschlag.

„aber einen Schweigezauber über ihn aussprechen? Wie wär's damit?"

Der Anfang des Mittagsunterrichts unterbrach ihre Überlegungen und sie mussten das Gespräch auf den Abend verschieben.

Doch wie es der Zufall so wollte begegneten sich Draco und Ginny noch einmal an diesem Tage. Es war nach dem Abendessen, vor den Toiletten im ersten Stockwerk.

Na die Gelegenheit, noch einmal das klägliche Gesicht von der kleinen Weasley zu sehen, wie heute Mittag, lasse ich mir nicht durch die Lappen gehen, dachte sich Draco und schon rief er ihr zu:

„Hast deinen Tommy immer noch nicht gefunden? Fang deswegen ja nicht an zu heulen, ich werde dich deswegen nicht trösten"

Nun da Ginny soweit wie eben möglich über Alles im Bilde war ließ sie sich von Malfoys provozierendem Getue nicht mehr abschrecken.

Sie ging auf ihn zu und erhob eine Hand.

Draco blieb wo er war, vor ihr würde er doch nicht zurückweichen.

Ginny streckte ihren Arm aus und strich ganz langsam und sanft mit ihrem Zeigefinger über Dracos Wange. Derweil setzte sie einen kalten Blick auf und sagte mit drohender Stimme:

„Keine Angst, um mich brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Pass lieber auf dich selbst auf, nicht das du wieder erstarrt stehen bleibst."

Ginny traf damit genau ins Schwarze.

Draco war doch zu mindest soweit überrascht, von der plötzlichen Schlagfertigkeit, gegenüber ihrer vorherigen Begegnung, dass er reglos stehen blieb.

Das passte natürlich perfekt zu Ginnys Worten, sodass sie und einige andere Zuschauer sich schwer damit taten vor lachen nicht stehen zu bleiben, sondern lieber eiligst das Weite zu suchen.

Draco fühlte sich tief gedemütigt. Als ob ihn diese Weasley einfach so zum Affen machen konnte! Normalerweise hätte er ihr eine hübsche Portion Flüche an den Hals gehext. Nun normalerweise, doch nicht, wenn er sich nicht an etwas Bestimmtes erinnert gefühlt hätte.

Kochend vor Wut über Ginny und über seine eigene Schwäche rauschte Draco durch die Gänge und verbrachte den Rest des Abends alleine in seinem Zimmer.

Ginny hingegen erzählte diese Story unter gellendem Lachen ihren 3 Freunden.

An diesem Abend entschieden sie sich, auch wenn durch Ginnys Auftritt die Erfolgschancen wohl noch unwahrscheinlicher waren, Rons Plan eine Chance zu geben.

* * *

_Und was sagt ihr dazu?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ich hoffe ihr hattet alle schöne Feiertage und seit gut ins neue Jahr gestartet!_

Kapitel 5

„Draco, steh auf!"

Blaise Zabini, ein hoch gewachsener Slytherin, zog die grünen, samtenen Vorhänge um Dracos Bett zurück und starrte auf eine leere Matratze. Das ebenfalls grünliche Bettdeck was bereits ordentlich zurechtgemacht, sodass man die mit silbernem Faden eingestickte Schlange ungehindert betrachten konnte.

Aber Blaise war nicht danach die aufwändige Stickerei zu bewundern.

Pah Frechheit, dachte Blaise, der schon seit einer viertel Stunde auf seinen besten Freund gewartet hatte und stapfte nun erbost zum Frühstück in die Große Halle.

Was denkt sich Draco denn, hätte er nicht einfach die Vorhänge offen lassen können, nein ich warte da ewig auf ihn und mach mich zum Deppen. Soll der mir mal über den Weg laufen...

Doch Blaise hatte keine Gelegenheit sich bei Draco für die unnütze Wartezeit zu bedanken.

Dieser hatte nämlich schon längst sein Frühstück beendet und befand sich in der weithin berühmten Bibliothek von Hogwarts. Dracos Mutter hatte ihm am Ende der Sommerferien ein Pergamentbogen in den Koffer gepackt und ihn gebeten die darauf aufgelisteten Bücher gründlich zu studieren.

So befand er sich nun in der hintersten Ecke der Abteilung „Verwandlung" und zog ein dünnes, kleines Büchlein mit der Aufschrift: „kleine Tarnungszauber für den alltäglichen Gebrauch" hervor.

Die Seiten waren vergilbt und der Umschlag löste sich schon fast vom Rest des Buches ab, doch offensichtlich war es genau das, wonach der Slytherin gesucht hatte.

Draco steckte es unter seinen Umhang wo sich schon ein anderes, viel dickeres Buch befand. Dann verließ er die langen Regalreihen und ließ sich an einem Arbeitstisch nieder. An dem, der von neugierigen Blicken am meisten geschützt war, was angesichts einer menschenleeren Bibliothek jedoch unsinnig schien.

Das dicke Buch wurde auf dem Tisch abgelegt, in dem Dünnen glitten Dracos Augen das Inhaltsverzeichnis entlang bis er fündig wurde und die entsprechende Seite aufschlug. Schon ein paar Augenblicke später ließ er ein leises Schnauben ertönen, wie hatte er nur einen so simplen Zauber vergessen können. Doch jetzt wusste er wieder wie er funktionierte und wand sich der anderen Lektüre zu.

Draco stellte sich das Aussehen des Buchumschlags genau vor, sprach die gefundene Zauberformel und schon entsprach der Titel keines Wegs mehr dem Inhalt des Buches.

Zufrieden blickte Draco darauf, nahm es auf und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum. Das dünne kleine Büchlein ließ er liegen, er wollte ja der schrulligen Madam Pince nicht die Arbeit wegnehmen.

Erfolgreich schmuggelte er das Buch aus der Schulbibliothek und überlegte sich, ob er nicht das schöne Wetter ausnutzen sollte und es sich unten am See gemütlich machen.

Auf halbem Weg kam ihm Hermine entgegen und sprach ihn an:

„Hey Malfoy. Wir müssen das Treffen der Vertrauensschüler vorbereiten. Ich schlage vor, dass wir uns heute Abend um 6 Uhr in unserem Schülersprecherzimmer treffen."

„Heute ist Samstag!" entgegnete Draco schnippisch; was denk sich die Granger denn da, er sollte seinen freien Abend opfern?

„Ich weiß welchen Wochentag wir haben, aber ich kann nun mal erst ab 6 Uhr. Was hast du den so wichtiges vor?"

Hermine drehte ihren Kopf leicht schräg um den Titel des Buches lesen zu können, welches Draco in der Hand hielt.

„Der Aufstieg des Dunklen Lords", las sie verächtlich vor, „das musst du nachlesen Malfoy? Ich dachte immer, das gehöre zu deinen Gute-Nacht-Geschichten."

„Vorsicht Granger" Dracos Stimme klang drohend, „red nicht über Dinge von denen du keine Ahnung hast." Und mit einem letzten verächtlichen Blick stolzierte er den Korridor hinunter.

„Und wegen heut Abend?" rief Hermine ihm hektisch hinterher.

„Mal sehen" erklang es gerade noch aus Dracos Richtung bevor dieser um die Ecke bog.

Hermine war sauer auf sich selbst.

Wieso konnte ich mich denn nicht ein wenig beherrschen? Nein ich musste ihn gleich blöde anmachen und auf die böse Seite - gute Seite - Sache anspielen. Dabei hat er sich echt verändert seit sein Vater letztes Jahr nach Askaban kam.

Nun ja, er hat vielleicht aufgehört mich „Schlammblut" zu nennen, aber ansonsten legte er sich immer noch genauso gern mit uns Gryffindors an, wie früher.

Doch je länger Hermine über Dracos Verhalten nachsinnte wurde ihr eines ganz deutlich: Draco mochte zwar immer noch Streit suchen, doch nie hatte der Anlass etwas damit zu tun, dass er mit den Auffassungen Lord Voldemorts einer Meinung war.

Hermine fiel auf, dass Harry und Ron dies vor lauter Hass und eingespielten Streitereien wohl bestimmt nicht aufgefallen war und beschloss mit ihnen so bald wie möglich darüber zu sprechen.

Nachdem Blaise ausgiebig gefrühstückt hatte, holte er seine Schulbücher und betrat die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Er war sich sicher Draco hier draußen zu finden.

Und damit hatte er recht gehabt. Er gesellte sich zu Draco ins Gras, der im Schatten unter einer Trauerweide ein Stück entfernt vom Seeufer saß.

„Morgen Draco, ich habe vorhin auf dich gewartet!"

„Schlecht für dich, ich war in der Bibliothek" entgegnete der Angesprochenen ungerührt.

„Immer ein nettes Wort auf den Lippen."

„Kennst mich doch." Und bei diesen Worten drehte sich Draco das erste Mal direkt zu Blaise und grinste ihn an.

„Das kann man aber laut sagen und deshalb sei mal ehrlich: was ließt du denn da?"

Draco schaute verschmitzt zu Blaise und drückte ihm den Wälzer in die Hände. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf als er den Buchtitel ein weiteres Mal las und schlug es auf.

Dann fing er an zu lachen. Er konnte gar nicht mehr damit aufhören, sodass es Draco bald zu bunt wurde und er barsch fragte:

„Was gibt's da zu lachen? Hast du ein Problem damit?"

„Ich?", gluckste Blaise, „ Nein ich bestimmt nicht, aber du anscheinend. Ich mein Draco, also echt, ich glaube keiner würde dich dumm anmachen nur weil du ein Buch ließt, dass Dumbledore geschrieben hat!"

„Ach ja? Du meinst also ich, Draco Malfoy, könnte einfach so durch die Gegend spazieren mit einem Buch das _die Irrlehren von Lord Voldemort_ heißt? Mein Leben und das meiner Familie ist mir doch so einiges wert.", schloss Draco und war zum Schluss hin immer ernster geworden.

Blaise hörte auf zu lachen.

„Du hast Recht. Für Theodore wäre das ein gefundenes Fressen!"

Bis zum Mittagessen saßen die 2 Jungs schweigend am See. Draco in sein Buch vertieft, Blaise mit seinen Hausaufgaben beschäftigt.

Nachdem sie ihren Magen mit Steak und anschließend Pudding gefüllt hatten kehrten sie zu ihrem Plätzchen zurück, waren inzwischen aber um 1 Person gewachsen.

Mary Kenneth. Sie ist seit beginn des Schuljahres, also um genau zu sein seit einer Woche, Blaises Freundin. Draco konnte das ein Jahr jüngere Mädchen nicht leiden, sie himmelte Blaise an und gehörte nicht gerade zu den Schlausten.

Kein Wunder, dass Blaise gerade mit ihr rummacht, dachte Draco, wenn er genug von ihr hatte konnte sie sich wenigstens keine gefährlichen Rachepläne ausdenken. Kein Wunder, dass der Sprechende Hut sie nach Hufflepuff gesteckt hat.

Ein Schmunzeln huschte über Dracos Gesicht, wenn er an Blaises Vorhaben dachte, dass er ihm in den Ferien mitgeteilt hatte: Noch so viel Vergnügen wie möglich auf Hogwarts zu haben, bevor er sich, in der inzwischen so riskanten Welt, sein Überleben sichern musste.

Ein paar wagemutige Mädchen hatten beschlossen die relativ warme Sonne zu nutzen und begaben sich in einiger Entfernung von Draco in das verhältnismäßig kühle Wasser.

Draco erkannte 2 von ihnen wieder: Lovegood, deren Vater Redakteur dieses bescheuerten Magazins „Klitterer" war und das Weasley Mädchen.

Es kam Draco irgendwie komisch vor, wie sie sich im Kontrast zur Nacht auf dem Korridor des 2. Stocks verhielt.

Der ultramarinblaue Bikini umschmeichelte sanft ihre schöne Figur und Draco musste sich eingestehen, dass sie schon lange nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen war, als das sie Draco sonst immer gesehen hatte.

Ihre gesamte Haltung strahlte etwas lebendiges und freudiges aus und Nichts erinnerte an die bedrohliche Atmosphäre die, des Nachts, zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte.

Das Ginny auch einen guten Geschmack im Bezug auf Kleidung besaß, fiel ihm erst bewusst auf, als er den, nun ja das regenbogenfarbene Teil betrachtete, dass Luna trug.

Auch das vergnügte Lachen das Ginny mit ihren Freundinnen tauschte bemerkte Draco. Wie 2 verschiedene Menschen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

„He Blaise Schatz, schau mal, ich glaub dein Freund hat gefallen an den Mädchen da unten gefunden", kicherte Mary, was Draco aus seinen Gedanken riss.

Blaise blickte zum See, um nachzusehen um wen es sich da handelte, dann zu Draco der ihn verärgert anblinzelte und schließlich wand er sich mit einem wissenden Lächeln an seine Freundin:

„Hach lass ihn doch, wird eh mal Zeit das er sich eine Freundin zulegt, sonst vereinsamt er ja noch."

Draco ging nicht darauf ein, sondern schnappte sich Blaises Schulbuch, das dieser nun nicht mehr benötigte, da er sich eingehend mit Mary beschäftigte und begann damit einem Aufsatz für Professor Snape zu schreiben.

Pünktlich um 6 Uhr stand Draco vor dem Schülersprecherzimmer. Er wollte nicht, dass der Verdacht aufkam, dass er seine Pflichten nicht ernst nehmen würde und hatte sich somit widerwillig dazu entschlossen Hermines Aufforderung nachzukommen.

Das Schülersprecherzimmer war ein gemütlich eingerichteter Raum, der den jeweils amtierenden Schülersprechern zur Verfügung gestellt wurde. Meist fanden dort die Treffen der Schülersprecher sowie der Vertrauensschüler statt.

Konsultationen, um die meist die jüngeren Schüler baten wurden ebenfalls hier abgehalten.

Der Raum befand sich im Ostflügel und war mit 2 großen, sich gegenüberstehenden Schreibtischen, sowie einer kleinen Sitzecke, die vor einem Kamin platziert war, ausgestattet.

Draco wartete noch 5 Minuten ehe er das Zimmer betrat. Ein klein wenig Bangen konnte der Granger schon nicht schaden, befand er.

Erst als er das Schülersprecherzimmer betreten und die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte, bemerkte Draco, dass eindeutig zu viele Leute anwesend waren.

In den Sesseln saßen Ron, Hermine, Harry und Ginny. Alle 4 starrten ihn Unheil verkündend an und gewisse Parallelen ließen ihn sich wie bei einem Déjà-vu fühlen.

Draco begann sich zu fragen, wo hinein ihn, sein damals so hungriger Magen, in dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht, denn nur verwickelt hatte.


	6. Chapter 6

kleinEli: Danke fürs Kommie! Ja Draco hat schon Erfahrungen mit Mädchen, aber Ginny und Draco, wie kommst denn nur darauf?

* * *

Kapitel 6

„Schweigezauber" wiederholte Draco und seine Ungläubigkeit spiegelte sich in seinem ganzen Gesicht wieder.

Dann fing Dracos Gehirn an zu arbeiten:

Oh man, wieso steh ich überhaupt noch hier, ich hätte gleich kehrt machen sollen und diese Verrückten nicht weiter beachten. Aber diese Granger hat echt eine enormes Redetempo drauf. So schnell, dass ich keine Zeit hatte darüber nachzudenken, wieso ich ihr überhaupt zuhöre…ein Schweigezauber, nur damit sie alles über diese unheimliche Begegnung erfahren, die spinnen doch, was soll daran so interessant sein. Oh je, ich steh ja immer noch hier und lass mich von diesen 4 Gryffindors anstarren. Ihr könnt mich mal, ich lass mich doch nicht von euch mit einem Zauber belegen!

Doch ehe Dracos Beine den Befehl wegzugehen umsetzten konnten, erklang ein klopfendes Geräusch aus Richtung der Fenster.

Eine Eule flatterte ungeduldig auf und ab und wartete auf Einlass. Ron lief zum Fenster, öffnete dies und nahm dem Waldkauz eine kleine Pergamentrolle ab.

„Oh Harry, das ist für dich!"

Als Harry die feine, schräge Schrift erblickte, erhob er sich schnell aus seinem Sessel und überflog rasch den Inhalt des Briefes.

„Sorry Leute, ich muss sofort zu Dumbledore, das ist der 1. Brief von ihm seit Ende letzten Schuljahres, es klingt sehr dringen, bis dann."

„Viel Glück und pass auf dich auf Harry!" rief Hermine ihm noch hinterher.

Draco wollte die Gelegenheit endlich nutzen und sich hinter Harry aus dem Staub machen, doch Hermine entging der Fluchtversuch nicht und sie redete, als ob in der Zwischenzeit nichts vorgefallen wäre, wieder auf Draco ein.

„Das ist doch wirklich keine große Sache Malfoy, du erzählst uns, was zwischen dir und Ginny vorgefallen ist und wir erzählen dir dafür, was du über sie wissen möchtest. Aber du verstehst ja wohl, dass wir es nicht zulassen können, dass du das dann überall rum posaunst."

„Die kleine Weasley scheint ja richtig erfreut über euren tollen Plan zu sein." erwiderte Draco ungerührt und nickte mit dem Kopf zu Ginny.

Diese saß immer noch schweigend in einem Sessel am Kamin und beäugte die Szene misstrauisch. Sie sah alles andere als froh darüber aus, dass ihre Freunde beschlossen hatten, ihr Geheimnis Darco Malfoy anzuvertrauen.

„Sie ist ja ganz scharf darauf mir zu erzählen, was mit ihrem Hirn nicht in Ordnung ist!"

Innerlich beglückwünschte sich Draco für diese unschöne Beleidigung. Dann drehte er sich um wollte die Tür öffnen.

In diesem Augenblick tat Ron etwas sehr Dummes:

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und jagte ein Zauber auf Malfoy.

Vielleicht, weil er sich die Beleidigungen zu sehr zu Herzen nahm und Ginny verteidigen wollte, vielleicht um ihn einfach nur am Gehen zu hindern. Jedenfalls führte es zu sehr Viel was in sehr kurzer Zeit geschah.

In Hermine kamen augenblicklich die Schülersprecherin – Reaktionen zum Einsatz, sie schickte einen Zauber los, der Rons blockieren sollte. Draco jedoch wäre kein Malfoy, wenn er nicht fähig wäre einen, wenn auch auf den Rücken gerichteten, Angriff abzuwehren. Leider nicht mit einem Blockierzauber wie Hermine, sondern mit einem Gegenangriff.

Es kam wie es kommen musste, ein guter Ausgang wäre auch zu schön gewesen. Die Zauber lenkten sich gegenseitig so ab, dass sie gebündelt auf einen Spiegel trafen. Der alte Spiegel zerbarst in unzählige Splitter, jedoch nicht, ohne zuvor die Zauber in jegliche Richtungen zurückzuwerfen.

Als sich Stille über den Raum gelegt hatte streckte Ginny den Kopf aus dem Sessel, in den sie sich ganz tief verkrochen hatte, während ihr eilends errichteter Schutzzauber, sie vor Schlimmerem bewahrt hatte. Sie blickte sich um und als erstes viel ihr auf, wie das bis vor wenigen Augenblicken so hübsche Zimmer nun einem Schlachtfeld glich. Die Splitter hatten alles zerkratzt, was sich zerkratzen ließ.

Vor der Tür kauerte Draco, sein Gesicht zu den Knien gedrückt und mit den Armen hielt er seinen Kopf bedeckt. Hermine lag etwas verkrümmt hinter einem der großen Schreibtische. Dann kam Ron in Ginnys Sichtfeld, er stand aufrecht mitten in dem Scherbenmeer und blickte verdattert um sich. Sein Schutzzauber, den er wohl für Dracos Zauber gedacht hatte, hatte ihn offensichtlich vor den herumfliegenden, spitzen Spiegelsplitter bewahrt.

„Reparo" versuchte Ginny den Scherben Herr zu werden, doch der kombinierte Fluch verhinderte wohl die einfache Art sich den Konsequenzen zu entledigen, denn nur die größeren Stücke hatten sich zurück in ihre Fassung begeben.

„Ahh" wimmerte nun Hermine, sie versuchte sich langsam aufzurichten, was angesichts ihrer Wunden nicht gerade einfach war, denn sie hatte nicht nur Schnitte von den Scherben abbekommen. Der Zauber hatte, da wo er sie an der Hand getroffen hatte, einen grünlichen Flecken hinterlassen.

„Was ist das?" fragte Ron, der langsam zu ihr herüber kam und ihr vom Boden aufhalf.

„Fuck, verdammt!" war das erste was Draco von sich gab. Ihn hatte es besonders schlimm erwischt. Seine Umhangärmel waren nämlich beim Versuch sich zu schützen nach oben gerutscht. Die grünen Flecken auf seinen Armen glichen eher einem einzigen grünen Teppich.

„Bei Merlin, das brennt ja höllisch!"

„Ihr müsst sofort zu Madame Pomfrey, das sieht echt übel aus."

„Aber Ron,…, also" stotterte Hermine daraufhin.

„Was ist Hermine? Kannst du das etwa heilen?" fragte Ron skeptisch.

„Nein natürlich nicht, wir wissen ja nicht einmal was das gewesen ist, aber… also wie sieht das denn aus, wenn sich die 2 Schülersprecher gegenseitig so zurichten. Sie werden uns deswegen bestimmt von unserem Amt entlassen, wie unvorbildlich, dass…"

„Hermine!", schaltete sich jetzt Ginny ein, „ diese Flecken sehen echt gefährlich aus, du musst dich behandeln lassen und schau dir erst mal Malfoy an, ich glaub wenn der nicht bald Hilfe bekommt fällt er noch in Ohnmacht."

„Übertreib nicht Weasley." War Dracos einziger Kommentar dazu. Er fühlte sich nämlich wirklich nicht besonders, seine kompletten Unterarme brannten auf eine ungewöhnliche Art, die er nicht beschreiben konnte. Auch fühlt er sich sehr schwach und hätte sich nur zu gerne ein wenig hingelegt. So eine öffentliche Zurschaustellung seines schlechten Zustandes kam für ihn natürlich nicht in frage, sodass er erleichtert den 3 Gryffindors voran das Schülersprecherzimmer verließ.

Hermine war nun auch zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie dem Krankenflügel nicht entgehen konnte.

„Malfoy, kremple deine Ärmel wieder runter, sonst werden sich alle sofort die schlimmsten Gerüchte zusammen reimen."

Hermine wollte daraufhin demonstrativ ihren Ärmel weiter nach unten ziehen, damit ihre Hand nicht mehr sichtbar war, zuckte jedoch erschrocken zurück. Erst mit Hilfe ihrer anderen Hand, die verhinderte, dass der Stoff an dem grünen Fleck scheuerte, schaffte sie es, ihre Verletzung zu verbergen.

„Nun ich kann meine beiden Hände, einschließlich der Arme nicht gebrauchen, ich füge mir bestimmt nicht selbst noch mehr Schmerzen zu, indem ich es versuche."

Hermine konnte gut nachvollziehen, dass Draco seine Arme so ruhig wie möglich und ein wenig von sich weg gestreckt hielt. Sie schaute zu Ron, der das Problem wohl nicht verstand, da er mitleidig zurückblickte und Hermine aufmuntern wollte, indem er sagte, dass es keine 5 Minuten bis zum Krankenflügel dauern würde.

Ginny jedoch nahm sich ein Herz und schritt an Draco heran.

„Also gut, bleib mal einen Moment stehen."

Vorsichtig machte sich Ginny am Umhang von Draco zu schaffen und zog die Ärmel so sanft wie möglich über die grünen Arme, bis nun auch bei ihm die Kampfspuren überdeckt waren.

Auf dem restlichen Weg musste sowohl Ginny, als auch Draco sich dafür vor sich selbst rechtfertigen.

Wieso hab ich sie denn nicht dumm angemacht, dass sie gefälligst vorsichtiger sein soll? Nein ich steh stumm da und versuche den Schmerz zu unterdrücken und nicht so auszusehen als möchte ich am liebsten laut los schreien. Na ja das lag vielleicht auch einfach an den starken Schmerzen, die lenkten mich ab.

Wieso habe ich mich denn so bemüht? Hätte ich die ganze Sache ein wenig grober gemacht, hätte er es trotzdem überlebt und wir wären schneller vorangekommen. Ich wollte ihm nicht wehtun? Das ist wohl ein mütterlicher Pflege-Instinkt…Ich sollte dringend mal meine Mom davon abbringen mich so sehr zu beeinflussen…

Die 4 Hogwarts Schüler hatten Glück, die Korridore waren um diese Zeit nicht sonderlich belebt. Denn wer hätte sich nicht gewundert, dass ein Draco Malfoy still schweigend neben Harry Potters besten Freunden hertrottete.

Madame Pomfrey ließ einen spitzen Schrei fahren, als sie Hermines und Dracos Wunden das erste Mal zu Gesicht bekam.

„Aber Kinder, was ist denn das? Ihr habt euch doch nicht angegriffen? Das würde Dumbledore bestimmt nicht gerne hören, ausgerechnet ihr beiden!"

„Nein Madame Pomfrey. Wir haben uns auf das Halloweenfest vorbereitet. Wir wollten ein paar Dekorationen anfertigen und sie gruselig gestalten. Doch der Zauber muss wohl fehlerhaft gewesen sein. Eine Frechheit, dass sie uns so etwas Kindisches zutrauen."

Draco sprach mit einer ruhigen Stimme, die kein Widerspruch duldete und leicht Vorwurfsvoll klang; wie sie ihnen denn nur unterstellen konnte, die Schülersprecher hätten sich gegenseitig angegriffen. Zum Schluss setzte er einen missbilligenden Blick auf und vertrieb Madame Pomfreys Zweifel damit völlig.

„Ja, ja natürlich, entschuldigen Sie. Miss Granger, wenn sie sich bitte auf dieses Bett setzten würden und Mister Malfoy, bitte dieses gleich daneben. Und sie 2 verlassen bitte den Krankenflügel, sie können draußen warten. Ich werde sie rufen, wenn ich herausgefunden habe, was die grünen Flecken von Miss Granger und Mister Malfoy bedeuten.

Weder Ron noch Ginny sahen erfreut aus, dem Krankenflügel verweisen zu werden, doch sie wussten: zu protestieren würde nur Zeit vergeuden in der Hermine geheilt werden könnte. Somit begaben sie sich mit besorgten Mienen aus dem Raum und schlossen die Türe leise hinter sich.

„Verhext noch mal, ich sag's dir, Malfoy dieses Arsch hat bestimmt irgend ein schwarzmagischen Fluch benutzt, sobald er da raus kommt knöpf ich ihn mir vor und dann…"

„Ron, jetzt reis dich doch mal zusammen. Du hast mit dem Zaubern angefangen, ich hätte mich auch verteidigt, da kannst du dich nicht beschweren. Es war eben eine dumme Idee mit ihm zu reden, das habe ich euch von Anfang an gesagt. Was sollte er uns denn schon groß erzählen und jetzt ist es sogar zu so einem Eklat gekommen. Das lohnt sich doch echt nicht!" Ginny hatte sich in fahrt geredet und Malfoy verteidigt, dass er Rons Zauber auch einfach blockieren hätte können kam ihr gar nicht in den Sinn. Ihr viel nicht auf, dass sie Ron als alleinschuldigen darstellte.

Ron mochte sich jetzt nicht mit seiner Schwester streiten, weil sie ihn so anfuhr, aber eines konnte er nicht ungesagt lassen, war es doch unverantwortlich so leicht mit ihrem Problem abzuschließen:

„Aber Ginny, du darfst das doch nicht einfach verdrängen, es ist schlimm genug, dass du nun ja, dass es eben halt wieder passiert ist. Du hast gezaubert, du darfst das nicht verdrängen, du weißt wo das endet, du weist das doch alles!"

„Danke Ron, wenn du es nicht mal beim Namen nennen kannst, dann nenn mich doch gleich verrückt! Du bist unmöglich, ich bin doch keine 13 mehr!"

Zornig starrte Ginny ihren Bruder an. Dann wand sie sich um und stapfte wütend davon.

Ron war zu geschockt um zu handeln und als sein Kopf das Gesagte langsam verarbeitet hatte, ging schon die Tür zum Krankensaal wieder auf und er wurde hereingerufen.

* * *

Über Kommies würd ich mich sehr freuen! 


End file.
